walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Moonstar Lodge
Moonstar Lodge is a ski lodge featured in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Blue Ridge Mountains, Virginia Prior to the outbreak, this building was used as a ski lodge for the Lone Pines Winter Park ski mountain. Skiers would take breaks and eat lunch in the building. Matthew and Walter would frequently take their vacations here. The lodge also had a wind turbine for power. Post-Apocalypse "A House Divided" The ski lodge is first visible when Clementine first scouts using her binoculars, and she describes it as a "big" building. After the events on the bridge, Clementine's group manage to reach the ski lodge, only to find it heavily boarded up. Eventually, the inhabitants come out and begin to argue with Clementine's group, but this ceases when Clementine notices one of the inhabitants looks familiar - Kenny. Their reunion secures a trust between both groups, and they stay at the ski lodge for the night to cover from a storm. After the two groups eat dinner, Kenny, Clementine and Walter go out of the lodge to check the windows before the storm arrives. In doing so, they find a stranger peering into the building. She introduces herself as Bonnie, and convinces Walter to give her a box of food for her starving family, angering Kenny. Clementine walks back into the lodge to find Luke, who tells her that the man Nick shot earlier was Walter's friend, Matthew. Worried about him finding out, Clementine moves to hide the knife she found in the station house, only to discover Walter has already taken it. She and Nick attempt to talk him down, and, based on Clementine's decisions, convince him to forgive Nick. The wind from the storm then begins to spin the wind turbine out of control, causing a loud noise that the group suspects is attracting walkers. They shut it down just as a large group of walkers arrives from the woods, cutting them off from the lodge. Clementine, Carlos, Sarita, Walter and Nick fight their way back to the lodge, potentially costing Nick his life due to Walter. Clementine runs inside just as a mysterious group opens fire on the remaining walkers, killing them all. It is quickly revealed to be Carver's Group, to whom the location of the lodge was revealed by Bonnie. He takes the group members hostage and marches them inside. Seeking Rebecca, Carver begins to torture Carlos to draw her, Alvin and Clementine out. Clementine can then choose to surrender with them or sneak off to find Luke and Kenny. Kenny then shoot's one of the groups members named Johnny, and a standoff soon occurs. Potentially costing Alvin his life, Eventually Carver uses Clementine or Sarita to force Kenny to surrender and to him. Carver, having captured all of the inhabitants of the lodge except Luke, decides to bring them back to his camp. His group then later looted the lodge of all it's food, supplies and clothing. Bonnie later gave one of the jackets she looted to Clementine which she wears for the rest of the game. Clementine and Bonnie may have a conversation during "No Going Back" in which Bonnie will mention the lodge and the first time the two of them met. The lodge is not mentioned for the remainder of the season. Inhabitants *Kenny *''Sarita'' *''Walter'' *''Matthew'' Newcomers *Clementine *''Luke'''' '' *''Rebecca'''' '' *''Alvin'' *''Carlos'''' '' *''Sarah'''' '' *''Nick'''' '' *''William Carver'' *Bonnie *''Troy'' *''Johnny'' Deaths *Nick - Devoured by a walker. (Determinant) *Johnny - Shot in the head by Kenny. *Walter - Shot in the head by Carver. *Alvin - Shot in the head by Carver. (Determinant) Gallery AHD Moonstar Exterior.png AHD Ski Trails.png AHD Group At The Lodge.png AHD Surprise Standoff.png AHD Main Hall.png AHD Fireside Chat.png AHD Le Walter Surprise.png AHD Lone Pine Map.png AHD Awkward Silence.png AHD Dinner Time.png AHD Moonstar Overview.png AHD I Spy.png AHD Luke Creeping.png AHD In Walks Nick.png AHD To The Turbine.png AHD Moonstar Interior.png AHD Poor Guarding.png AHD Sneaking.png AHD Torture Time.png AHD Rebecca Surrenders.png AHD Just Kenny.png AHD Troy Shocked.png AHD Where's Luke.png Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations Category:Locations